conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrehzzehn
Setting Tyrehzehn ˈtajrɛzːɛn orginated in Mamvverosia mæmfʊrˈosia 'Phonology' 'The Alphabet' IPA on left, TYZ English Spelling on right in () and the name of the letter in Tyrehzzehn /k/ (k) ka /n/ (n) ɛna /z/ (z) za /ʊ/ (e) ʊk /g/ (g) ɡa /l/ (l) lʊ /dʒ/ (j) dʒa /d/ (d) dʊ /k/ (c or k) kʊ /m/ (m) ma /r/ ® rɪ /ɪ/ (i) ɪsː /o/ (o) o /p/ (p) pʊ /ks/ (x) ʊksa /s/ (s) sa /v/ (v) vi /t/ (t) tʊ /aj/ (y) aja /f/ *it's really a vf sound together, but will be written as f (vv) vʊfː /tʃ/ (ch) tʃa /ɛ/ (eh) ɛ /i/ (ei) ika /a/ (ah) a /eɪ/ (ay) eɪn /ʃ/ (sch) ʃa /u/ (u) un /æ/ (a) æli /b/ (b) ba /h/ (h) hʊ Rules Vowels a /æ/, e /ʊ/, o /o/, i /ɪ/ cannot be doubled. Exceptions are the vowelsˌ y /aj/, eh /ɛ/, ei /i/, ah /a/, and ay /eɪ/-if these vowels are togetherˌ a ˈ /ʔ/ must be added. Exception is y /aj/, which when doubled would make the sound /j/ as in ya'cht. So yy is /j/. Although nouns and adjective have no gender, in certain cases gender can be grown. Every letter is assigned a gender, either masculine or femine. Gender, if assigned, is definted by the last letter of the word. *Note that the letter C /k/ is not here because C only shows as a C in the beginning of a word. This only rule matters in script, not for pronounciation, etc. The double y /j/ is only there because words can end in /j/ MASC LETTERS-/b/, /d/, /ɡ/, /dʒ/, /m/, /n/, /r/, /t/, /z/, /ɛ/, /ks/, /tʃ/, /u/, /o/ FEM LETTERS-/k/, /s/, /v/, /aj/, /a/, /eɪ/, /f/, /l/ˌ /ʃ/ˌ /i/, /p/, /ɪ/, /j/ Basic Grammar Colors In Tyrehzzehn, colors give nouns gender when they are used in nouns clauses (no verb-to be). For example, I have a red flower, and the red flower is here are examples of noun clauses. There are verbs in these sentences but it is not the flower is red. In that case, red is acting as a verb. An exception to this would be there is a red flower. Red is describing the flower and therefore gender is gained Below is a chart with the colors So each color has a gender, for example, ''jehleiss dʒɛl'isː is feminine. (Refer to the alphabet section with list of masc/fem letters). Let's take the word for (the) flower ''-(Eh) Korrahnah - ɛ kor:'ana''. To say the red flower, is simply '''Eh korrahnah jehleiss - ɛ korːˈana dʒɛlˈisː. Since both words are feminine, no change is needed. If he had the white flower then the color must match the noun in gender. White is masculine so it would be Eh korrahnah lahrverrah - ɛ korːˈana larˈvʊrːa. While it looks like larˈvʊr just added /a/ to make it feminine, this is not the rule. Let's use another feminine noun, the salamander - Eh Xumayschnehkk - ɛ u ˈmeɪ ʃnɛkː This is a fem verb because it ends in /k:/. For a masc color to agree with it, it would look like this: The salamander white -'' Eh Xumayschnehkk lahrverrehkk''' -''' ɛ u ˈmeɪ ʃnɛkː [larˈvʊr:ɛkː]. ''The general rule is to take the ending of the word and add it to the color. In this case we took the vowel /ɛ/ followed by the double /k/. This would be true if a word ended in ANY vowel followed by a double feminine consonant. This same rule applies for the opposite gender. If we mixed a masuline noun'','' Eh Ahrsehknun - ɛ ˈsɛk nun which is the spider, with a fem color like jehleiss'' - ˈisː we would get, The spider red - '''Eh ahrsehknun jehleissun - ɛ ˈsɛk nun 'isːun. ' If a masc noun is with a masc color, then the color does not change. Note that I only wrote the sentences above using the def article witht the noun. If there was a indef article then nothing would change. korrahnah'ah lahrverrah - ɛ na ʔa larˈvʊrːa - A white flower Dictionary Example text Category:Languages